


Double Trouble

by SeachelleN7



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleN7/pseuds/SeachelleN7
Summary: Remus (a five year old Turian) and Delilah (a three year old human) are best friends and tend to secretly get in trouble quite often. They have many adventures up until Remus has to leave to train for the military. These are their adventures.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird dream I had that so wanted to make into a fanfic. So, it probably sucks. Please be gentle with commenting x.x

Remus: 5 years old

Delilah: 3 Years old

Remus hated staying with his human godparents. He understood his parents were best friends with his godparents but Turians and humans were very different. One thing he never understood was humans going to church. He liked learning though, even if he and his parents were the only Turians in the place. The humans always treated him as if he were one of the human children though and they treated his parents with great respect. No one was ever mean to him here. If anything, they loved asking questions and learning more about the Turian race. 

His godparents had a child of their own. Her name was Delilah and she was only two years younger than he was. They did not get along at first. When they did start becoming friends with her, it was time to go back to Palaven. From September to May, he stayed home but as soon as Summer came, his family would go to Earth and stay with his godparents.

His mother Estella and godmother Zoe were best friends through their job on the Citadel. His father Adrianus and his godfather Eric severed together in the military. The two were partnered up and became 'brothers' rather quickly. They both met Estella and Zoe on the Citadel, becoming two couples not long after.

His godparents were always so loving and welcoming. Their daughter was the same way but she had no good looks to speak of. Her cheeks were chunky and her body was weirdly pudgy. Her hair was a dull brown color but her eyes were a gorgeous ocean blue. Remus never insulted her looks nor did he praise her for them either. 

"Remus..." He heard her squeaky voice call out his name. She was in her bathing suit and holding a sand bucket with a little shovel, "Do you want to build a sand castle?"

"Um... Okay, sure." 

He loved his godparents home on the beach for the view but he didn't dare go near the water. He'd gladly make a sand castle, though.

"Mommy went out shopping with Second Mommy. Daddy is fishing with Second Daddy." Delilah filled the bucket with wet sand and began their castle.

Remus huffed, annoyed that she always felt the need to state the obvious. Their fathers were clearly standing only three feet away from them with fishing supplies and talking amongst themselves, "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

She frowned and leaned back to get another bucket full of wet sand, "You never get in the water. We should play in the waves, Remus!"

"Nope."

"Aw, come oooon!"

"I'm not interested." 

A pout touched her lips. Some seashells were picked up and used to decorate their castle. Remus started digging the mote and she filled it with water that instantly soaked down into the sand. Once finished, the two stood up to admire their work.

"It isn't much of a castle." He said, "But it would survive combat against tiny sand people."

Delilah giggled, "And it looks pretty!"

"Looking pretty would throw the enemies off, that's for sure."

Delilah ran into the waves until she was ankle deep, jumping and splashing. Remus watched, sitting on the sand.

"Remus, come on!"

"I... Don't want to." He looked to the side.

"You won't swim in the pool and you won't get near the ocean. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, okay?" He snapped.

She watched him from her spot in the smaller waves. He was scared, but Remus wasn't scared of anything. At least, he never admitted to being afraid. An idea occurred to her and she scampered back to him, "The waves won't hurt you. It's not even deep enough to knock you down."

"....You're sure?"

"Mhmm!" 

He stood up and followed her, only stopping just before the wave could touch him. Delilah held out her hand, giving him a smile that said everything would be just fine. He took it and she slowly led him into the shallow waves.

"Seeeee? You're okay!"

Remus looked down at the waves moving around his feet and smiled, "Okay, This isn't so bad..."

She started jumping and splashing again and he imitated her moves, splashing as well. To his surprise, it was fun! He had to question why he was so afraid to do this before now. 

Something touched his foot in the water and he looked down, seeing a large seashell. He leaned over and picked it up to discover it was two sides.

"It's an angel wing clam!" Delilah exclaimed. Even if she was four, she knew a lot about Sea life and proudly announced what different critters were when they would wash up.

Remus looked it over, "I thought clams had gushy stuff in the middle."

"The gushy part is their bodies." She gently touched it and looked inside, "This is just the shell, the clam is gone."

"What can we do with it?"

"Let's keep it. We can make friendship charms out of it."

The tiny Turian nodded, "Okay, but we can never lose them, okay?"

"Daddy can help!" The little girl ran over to her father and held up the clam shell, "Daddy, look what Remus found!"

"That used to be an angel wing clam." He kneeled down, examining it, "A big one that would have made for good eating."

"We want to make friendship charms with them. Can you help?" She gave her cutest pout and he gave in.

"Of course, baby girl. Pick which side belongs to who and we will fix them."

"Mmkay!" Delilah took one side and Remus took the other, both children breaking it apart so they each had a matching piece that was three inches long with a width between one and two inches. 

After the two fathers finished fishing, they came inside. Eric took the two matching shells and drilled a small hole in each. They chose light blue cords, that matched the markings on Remus' face, to braid into the opening, both making necklaces out of them. The cord material was waterproof and would hold strong.

"They look amaziiiiing! We can never take them off, okay?" Delilah exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Remus loved his too but tried to keep a more mature stance about him, even though he was happily dancing around on the inside.

Once the mothers came back, they ate dinner and the two decided to play a game of hide and seek outside. There were only three rules.

1\. Do NOT go near the construction next door. A house was being built and no one wanted any kids getting hurt.

2\. No hiding in the water. As small as they were, the tide could take them out and they could easily drift away.

3\. No going into the pool without an adult there to watch over them for obvious reasons.

Remus chose to count first, he loved the suspense of finding the people who were hiding. While he started counting, Delilah started on finding a place to hide. Of course, she never was one to follow the rules...

The first place she went was the construction site. She swore to be careful so no one would find out. Her blue eyes searched the area for a good place to hide, not finding anywhere that wasn't easily spotted. She didn't want to climb anything, wanting to stay on the ground. Quickly, Delilah started running, her little feet hitting the ground hard until they didn't hit the ground at all. She found herself toppling over into a big hole with a loud squeak. Once she hit the bottom, she coughed and stood up.

"I'm okay!" She said to no one in particular, "Uh oh..."

It was a long way up. An adult could have easily climbed out but she had no chance in doing so by herself.

"Oh, poo..."

Well, now all she had to do was wait for Remus to find her.

"I knew you'd break the rules, Lala."

It didn't take long at all, he was able to find anyone.

"Pleeease don't tell Mom and Dad!"

"I won't but I'm not going to let you live this down either."

Tears formed in her eyes, looking up at him. He never told on her when she would break the rules. She really owed him big time for this, "Just get me out!"

"Hang on..." Remus looked around and disappeared from her view. There wasn't any rope anywhere and there wasn't anything he could toss down for her to use as a step. Then he saw the perfect object, a ladder. He grabbed it and moved it so it would fall into the hole, "Use this! Hurry!"

He didn't have to tell her twice. She quickly climbed up the ladder and he helped her dust the dirt off of her dress.

"Thank you, Remus."

"I won't always be around to save you, even though I want to be." He hugged her tight.

At first, he hated coming here to this planet and being around humans. Now, it wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more.


End file.
